Stupid George (Discontinued)
by hamburgerguy60
Summary: Just a dumber version of the TV show Curious George. I do not own Curious George or it's characters.
1. A New Life

Episode 1: "A New Life"

A young chimp who want by the name of George had just been picked up by a strange man who had short black hair and wore a pink suit with a wide brimmed pink hat. "Hey aren't you that monkey that escaped from Utah a few days ago?" he asked curiously. George nodded in response. It was true after all. He was lucky to escape them before they put him in the zoo. "Well you don't have to worry about them anymore, because you're in Idaho now, and you can be my pet!"

George was hesitant at first because it was possible that he worked for them, but then again he couldn't tell the difference between a monkey and an ape so the chances were pretty slim. So George nodded figuring he had nothing to lose. "Great!" he said as he put George in the backseat of his sliver honda. He then put a weird strap around him that he called a seat belt to keep him safe. "Humans are so weird," George thought to himself.

"I'm The Man with the Pink Hat," the man said when he got in the driver's seat. "And from what I've heard in the newspaper, you're George." He was right, one of the people who captured him named him that while on a boat.

While the man was driving, he noticed that some people were giving him odd looks, and one woman even yelled "What the hell" when she saw George. A few people almost got into wrecks when they saw him. After what seemed like forever, the car stopped. George looked out the window and saw two medium-sized wooden houses. The one on the right was painted yellow with a pink roof. It was painfully obvious that it belonged to his new owner. The one on the left was painted red with a gray roof.

"We're home George!" The Man with the Pink Hat said while opening George's car door. George undid his seat belt and jumped out to follow The Man with the Pink Hat to his new home, but before they could go in, someone ran up behind him and said "Hey new neighbor!" George turned around and saw a kid with black hair, a blue cap, a red and white striped sweater, and purple jeans holding a bunny in his hand. The bunny was white with gray spots, and seemed to have fear in her eyes.

"I'm Bill!" he said not seeming surprised that George is a chimp. "And this is Herbert Nenninger!" he said pointing at the fearful bunny in his hand. "And there's Runny Squirrel!" George turned to see where Bill was pointing, and saw a squirrel on a tree with snot running down his nose.

"Gross!" George thought to himself.

"It's nice that you have a son who's a city kid," Bill said excitedly. "City kid?" George thought to himself. "This kid's dumber than a sack of tennis rackets!"

"Bill this is George," The Man with the Pink Hat said. "Now if you don't mind we gotta go now."

"Okay than!" Bill said. "If you need me, I'll be at my place playing with Herbert Nenninger." He said as he proceeded to walk back to his home.

"Don't mind Bill," The Man with the Pink Hat said as he opened the door to their home. "He's not that bright."

"Thank you captain obvious," George thought to himself while walking in the living room that had blue wallpaper.

"I guess we should have dinner," The Man with the Pink Hat said to George while entering the kitchen with red wallpaper.

They had fried chicken for dinner, which tasted better than anything George had ever had before. When they were done The Man with the Pink Hat guided George upstairs to his new bedroom.

"This was a guest room," The Man with the Pink Hat explained to George, but it's yours now. Good night!" He then closed the door, leaving George alone. The room itself had green wallpaper, a red square rug on the floor, and a small bed in the corner with a white pillow and red sheets. George walked to the bed, and went under the covers.

"I could get used to this," he thought to himself before falling asleep.


	2. Into the City

Episode 2: "Into the City"

George was sleeping in the backseat of the car, while The Man with the Pink Hat was driving. They were going to the city so that The Man with the Pink Hat could show George his apartment.

Yesterday was a hard day for George and The Man both, because The Man spent the entire day potty training George. Luckily, George was a quick learner and knew everything about it by evening.

"We're here!" The Man with the Pink Hat nearly shouted, causing George to wake up in shock. The Man opened George's door, and almost had to drag him out. In front of George and The Man was a building at least ten stories tall.

"Damn," George thought to himself. "My owner owns a mansion."

As the two walked in, they caught the attention of a man wearing a red hat and jacket, with black pants. His dog was there as well. He was an orange wiener dog with a blue collar.

"Hey," the guy said to The Man bored. "How's it go-What the hell is that fleabag doing in here?" The dog started to bark at George angrily. No flea bitten dirty chimp was going on their property.

"He's my pet monkey!" The Man with the Pink Hat said cheerfully. "I'm sorry The Man with the Pink Hat," the guy stated clearly annoyed. "But this is an apartment building, not a zoo!" "But Kevin he's potty trained!" he replied calmly. "Quiet down Dudley!" Kevin snapped, causing Dudley to whimper. "Come with me," Kevin said to The Man. The Man did as he said and they both walked into another room, leaving George and Dudley alone.

"So how's it going?" George said trying to sound polite. "You don't belong here!" Dudley said angrily. "So I suggest you get your ass out now, before me or my owner do." "You can't say that!" George said clearly offended. "You're a servant in my owner's mansion!" "What the hell are you talking about?" he replied confused. "That pink weirdo lives on the third floor in room 326. He's far from owning a mansion. Now get out of here you moron!" "No you get out, you piece of-," but before George could finish his insult, the door opened with The Man and Kevin having concerned looks on their faces.

"Their already gone Kevin," The Man with the Pink Hat said trying to care."Those two really went at each other!" Kevin said worried. "Do you think it was our pets?" George and Dudley both got worried when he said that.

"Don't be silly Kevin," The Man with the Pink Hat responded. "Animals can't talk!" "I guess you're right," Kevin said, causing the two animals to sigh in relief. "Now where were we? Oh yeah, George can only stay here on one condition, and that is to take a bath!"

The Man with the Pink Hat's smile grew back upon hearing him say that. "Okay then Kevin," he said calmly. "I'll teach George about showering and teeth brushing today. Bye! Then George and The Man went in the elevator and The Man pressed the button for floor 3.

"That looks fun," George thought to himself. "I should try." Then George pushed the button to 2, and then George started to push all the buttons, all the while making chimp noises.

"George stop!" The Man with the Pink Hat yelled while pulling George back. "I don't think that's a toy." George stopped and was a little embarrassed at what he had just done.

Then the elevator door opened on floor 3. "Hurry!" The Man yelled as they jumped out with the elevator closing seconds later to go to another floor. George could tell that living in city and country was going to be fun.


	3. The Midnight Zoo Visit

Episode 3:"The Midnight Zoo Visit"

George was laying in his bed bored out of his mind. About an hour ago, he woke up from a nightmare where he was torn limb to limb by a pack of hungry wolves.

"What should I do?" he asked himself, while walking out of his apartment. He then walked down the steps and into the lobby, where a surprised Kevin and Dudley greeted him.

"Why are you up?" Kevin asked somewhat concerned. "It's a quarter to midnight for crying out loud!" George made a few chimp noises in response.

"Whatever." he quietly grumbled. "I'm gonna use the bathroom. Dudley you stand guard." He then walked into another room, leaving George and Dudley on their own.

"I'm bored," George said simply. "Then go to bed!" Dudley said clearly annoyed. "Hey do you know a place where I can socialize with other animals?" George responded curiously. "Do you mean a zoo?" Dudley asked. "Because if you want to go, there's directions to it in one of my owner's drawers, that even a simpleton like you can follow."

George was about to insult Dudley back, but then he remembered that Dudley had just helped him. So George simply said "Thank you," before he started going through Kevin's drawers.

About a minute later, he found the map and left before Kevin could come back.

Around half an hour later, George was face to face with the gates that led into the zoo. The gate was locked, but that wasn't a problem since he was a chimp.

"Why the hell does this place have no security?" George asked himself. "And why the hell am I complaining about it?"

After walking around the center for a bit, George spotted a few animals.

"They're trapped!" George said to himself. "I need to release these animals from their prison. They don't deserve to live like this."

"Let them be," a voice from behind George said. George turned around shocked and saw a blue penguin with a white belly who almost reached his height. "Who are you?" George asked immediately.

"I'm Chad, one of the coolest animals here!" he explained. "I'm George!" George said. "I have a home in the country and city both."

"Interesting," Chad replied simply. "Would you like a tour of this place?" "Sure!" George said cheerfully. "I have nothing to lose..well besides a few hours of sleep." George and Chad then walked to the lions who were still awake.

"Ew!" George said disgusted. "That one's pooping! Does this story really need gross out humor?"

The lion then noticed George and Chad looking at her. "Honey!" she yelled, causing a male lion to run out of the den seconds later. "What is it sweetie?" he asked her in a concerned voice. "That chimp and penguin were watching me poop!" she said pointing at George and Chad.

"Listen here you sick freaks!" the lion began. "You stay away from my wife. Got it!" George and Chad both nodded their heads in agreement, before walking off. He may have been in a cage, but he was still very menacing.

After Chad showed George a few more exhibits. George realized that Chad was the only loose animal in the zoo. "How come your loose and the other animals aren't?" George asked. "It's the way my exhibit is designed," Chad began. "Me and the other penguins can climb out whenever we want to, and we're not the only animals who do it either. Trust me. Now let's go to my place."

When they got to the penguin exhibit George saw around six penguins sleeping, and one awake. Chad then climbed through the barrier and beckoned George to do the same. George was hesitant at first, but since he had already broken into the zoo, he didn't see the harm of doing this.

When George was done, Chad went towards the other penguin who was awake, with George right behind him. "And this is my girlfriend Jenny!" He said pointing at Jenny. Jenny then slapped Chad in the face. "For the last time I'm not your girlfriend!" she whispered angrily. She then noticed George watching and grew a big smile on her face.

"Who's your friend?" she asked happily. "That's George," Chad explained. "He's hot!" she whispered. This made Chad jealous immediately. She loved a chimp but not him it's wrong, just plain wrong.

"You know what Jenny," Chad said upset. "I think it's time for George to leave. Right George?" "I guess so," George said. "But before I go I just want to know if there's any chimps here."

"Nope," Chad said simply. "And if there were any, it was before my time." "Oh," George said slightly disappointed. "Well it was nice meeting you and the other animals. Bye!"

George then climbed out of the exhibit hoping that his lack of sleep wouldn't affect his day.


	4. Museum Visit

Episode 4: "Museum Visit"

"George!" The Man with the Pink Hat yelled, causing George to bolt into the living room. "It's time to go to the museum."

"What the hell is a museum," George thought to himself. "Well I guess I'll find out in an hour or so."

_Around an hour later…_

"We're here!" The Man said while parking his car. George woke up and could barely walk out of the car, but with The Man's assistance he managed to walk to the front with him.

"Welcome to the Jollyville Museum!" a female voice yelled. George turned around and saw a woman with a light blue shirt, glasses, black jeans, and a lab coat. "I'm your host Professor Dumbman."

The crowd snickered upon hearing her name, much to her annoyance.

"Stop!" she said in a passive-aggressive tone. The crowd went silent immediately and entered the building. George and The Man went to the fossil section because The Man figured that George would find that interesting.

"Man, this place is boring," George said to himself. The Man with the Pink Hat took notice of this and looked at George's direction. "I wonder who said that?" The Man said confused. "If I didn't know any better, I would have assumed you said it George. But anyone knows monkeys can't talk." George laughed nervously in response.

Professor Dumbman overheard this, and walked up to The Man. "Sir," she said, causing The Man to turn around. "That's not a monkey, it's a chimpanzee."

The Man looked at her confused and said,"Says the woman named Dumbman. You clearly haven't been educated like me."

"First off, my name is Lucy, and I'm called Dumbman because all the other nicknames they offered me were worse." Dumbman said clearly annoyed. "And secondly, who the hell told you that apes are monkeys?" "My highschool science teacher Mr. Wacko." The Man replied calmly. "He died a few years later by jumping off a cliff with feathers in his hands trying to fly."

Dumbman was about to say something in response, but then she realized that George was nowhere in sight. She looked up and much to her horror, George was on top of a dinosaur skeleton. There was a sign that said "No Climbing" but George didn't know how to read since he was a chimp. The skeleton then fell on The Man and Dumbman, and the bones all fell apart.

George and The Man were forced to clean the mess with Dumbman and a few other people for the rest of the day after that.


End file.
